Not so Alright
by Jadedx1
Summary: Complete. Biggs and Alec are friends, but when Biggs dies Alec steps in help Biggs X5 female friend, but can Alec help the female version of himself before she loses control. Set during LATR, Alec centric. Thanks for the reviews
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first fan fiction ever and I DON'T want you to go easy on reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters and the ones I put in are open to anyone.  
  
Genre-Angst  
  
This is just the Start up Chapter to give something to build on.  
  
Max turn from her locker as Alec walked in with his new pal Biggs, the two had been doing every thing together and Max was seeing a different side to Alec. Before the two guys made it to Max they were called by Normal,  
  
"I've got a hot run over to sector 3, Bip, Bip!!"  
  
Biggs: I got this see you at Crash? I can't hang all night though, cool?" Alex: "Yeah, cool" Max: "What is the matter with you, it's not like you wanted that run? Alec: "It's nothing Max, what are you up to?  
  
-Max could tell Alec was not coming clean, she decided not to push, and it was probably girl problems anyway. She figured she knew enough about Alec to tell if it was important anyway. After the whole situation with the Barrisford thing they had become friends, but were not the share your every emotion kind, Alec was still very closed, and Max was not sure how open she wanted to be as well. Manticore had made them what they were, Physically perfect made with looks that were designed to get favor, bodies that were superior fighting machines, and mind that were always at work, even when they were not, but Manticore had made them emotionally stunted, Alex more so than Max, because she had been free for 10 years were as Alec had been turned into a killing machine. Alec fit in well, smiled, joked, flirted, manipulated with ease, but his emotions were hidden, you could never tell if he really was having a good day, or if it was an act. Max knew he had feelings and hoped if he was in a jam he would talk to her.  
  
-Alex meanwhile was thinking of Biggs, he enjoyed having him around, while he had fun with Sketchy and the girls who flirted with him, it was nice to have someone like him around. Max was always busting his chops, messing with him and while she tried there were things she would never really understand. Biggs was like Alec, but unlike Alec he was still living out some Manticore elements. Biggs still worked out 3 hours every day, and he constantly practice his fighting skill with his house mate, another X5 with whom he had been paired up with on several missions at Manticore. It was the other X5 that made Alec wonder what the deal was with Biggs. The other X5 was a girl named Rebecca but her and Biggs still used their designations in between them. Alec didn't understand their relationship; Biggs was very closed about Becca, (as Alec called her). Alec had been to their place numerous times and they acted like brother and sister, and the three of them got along great. Alec thought Becca was sexy and Biggs had made it clear he and Becca were not an item but had gotten edgy when Alec asked what the deal was between them. Manticore forbid relationships and any soldiers even suspected of fraternization were disciplined, Max was sure they were a couple and just down low about it because of their Manticore training but Alec was sure that wasn't it. There were the absences for days Biggs would take, he'd show back up tired and with some excuse that Alec never quite believed. Also there was the weird behavior, Biggs constantly was calling Becca, or vice versa, but they seemed to be checking in with each other. It was weird but Alec never really pushed it, it really didn't effect him and he wasn't in to babying people like Max did, he respected her for it, but it wasn't him. All of a sudden Normals voice broke into his thoughts  
  
Normal: "Hey you and princess here take this over to Harbor Lights, its important, Bip!"  
  
Max: "Normal, why does it take two of us to take this, can't Alec go alone, or is he too much of a baby?"  
  
Normal: "It's got important documents, just go; you're not paid to debate."  
  
Alec: "Let's go Max, sooner we go sooner we will be back."  
  
Max: "Fine."  
  
Alec: "Besides this time you get to spend time with your favorite person, Me."  
  
Max (rolls here eyes): "Great, now I can enact all those plots in my head I have to end your life!"  
  
Max grabs her bike and head out, Alex follows suit  
  
Alec (grins, and puts his hand over his heart) "That hurts Max, it really does. After all that time we spent in closets and sewers I felt we were  
getting closer"  
  
Max: "After we can go visit Joshua at TC, he painted the inside of his room and wanted us to check it out." Alec: "Joshua, I miss the big guy" --  
  
That evening at crash Alec was at the Bar when Biggs came in. He was all excited and Alec watched interested, drink in hand, and Biggs hurried over.  
  
Alec: What's up man? Biggs: "I scored a plasma TV, its huge, you have got to check it out!" Alec: "Sweet where did you score that?" Biggs: "Not telling but you can see it as you help me get it home" Alec (Laughing): "Sure but it will cost you"  
  
Max watched as the two men continued to talk, she thought about going over but Original Cindy was still bummed about the girl that got away and Max knew the boys could take care of themselves. OC looked at Max then over at Alex.  
  
OC: "So I guess you're all relieved that you got Alec off your back, since he made a new buddy." Max: "Yeah, but I do sometimes miss his annoying chattering. It's weird." OC: "Boo, Alex is your boy, you don't want to admit it but he is important to you, and now he is always busy" Max: "I guess. Who would this that anyone would miss Alec?"  
  
The two guys were leaving and Max watched them go. She did miss Alec, but she was glad to see him hanging around with others. He was such a loner and when he turned away Asha that left him with no one but her. She knew Biggs was living with Rebecca the X5, maybe seeing his friend settled would settle him. Max made a mental note to see if everyone wanted to hang out together, a family gathering of sorts. She didn't know Becca (as Alec called her) well and she considered the two X5s just as important as Alec, they were all family. --  
  
Biggs Apartment  
  
Alec looked around the 2 X5s apartment it was in an affluent area, a high- rise like Logan's, an old operations base they had used before while on a mission at Manticore , the view was amazing and the living room area was divided by a shutter wall Biggs and Becca had made. They had the best workout equipment and the place had everything including hot water. The décor was in silver and black very sparse with just a black Couch, a small coffee table and the new plasma TV. Biggs and her had stolen all the other stuff in there, and he found he enjoyed being there with them, plus, Becca was not hard on the eyes. At the moment Becca was Freaking out over the TV she loved, Alec lightly smiled as he watched her. She was 5'6 with dark red hair, it hung straight to a little past her shoulders, her figure was Manticore perfect and her eyes were a shade of hazel that made even Alec interested in her. She looked delicate but Alec knew she was made to kill and had been an assassin, he had seen her skill at work once when she had helped Max steal some stuff for Logan, there had had only supposed to be 5 guards but when 4 more came Becca had been the one to take them out and if Max hadn't said that no one was supposed to be seriously injured he saw in her face she would have killed then, the perfect soldier. He admired that, he was proud of his skill and genetic superiority and liked that she was too.  
  
Becca: "I love it! Lets watch something, Alec want a drink, we have you favorite, beer, water, coffee, or soda." Alec: "I will take the scotch" Biggs (laughing): "What about me, do I have to get my own?" Becca: "I got you, chill."  
  
Alec: "so you two are not together?" Biggs: "What, interested?" Alec: "Hey, she is hot, and you say you're not together, I am just thinking....." Biggs Laughs Becca: "What's so funny?" Alec interrupts Biggs: "nothing, let watch the tube, can't let it go to waste" Biggs continues laughing and Becca hits him on shoulder and hands Alec his drink, "I agree, nothing you guys say could be that interesting anyway"  
  
They watched TV and joked around; the three of them were comfortable together and had a good time. When Biggs got up to get the third round Alec turned to Becca.  
  
Alec: I don't remember seeing you around much, at Manticore. Were you on missions a lot?" Becca: "I was deployed for the first time at 15, I babysat for this family, the Mother was a reporter and had been snooping into Manticores cover, I had to find out how close she was, kid was a pain but he ran all over the house, so I could get anywhere. Eventually I found out she was really close to discovering Manticore, took her out." Alec: "but when Manticore consolidated I don't remember seeing you?" Becca (Pauses, looks confused, then blankly looks away from him) "Psy-op, I was in Psy-op" she said monotone. Biggs returns hands her a beer, Alec his scotch and plops down between them, then notices her face. She stared at her drink quietly then downed the whole beer.  
  
"You ok?" he asks with a concerned face "Yeah" She answered, but clearly preoccupied "I am wiped, I am going to crash out, night guys" gets up and heads to the bedroom. Biggs watches her go then turns to Alec, "did I miss something?" Alec looks over his shoulder at her retreating figure then back at Biggs, "I just asked her why I didn't see her much at Manticore. She told be she had been in psy-ops, I think that upset her, no one liked psy-ops." Biggs is quiet for a second then puts on a big smile "well, lets see what else is on" he says changing the subject but Alec can see he is putting up a front and is concerned. He plays along wondering what the deal is.  
  
About 10 minutes later Biggs gets up, "want another?" he asks Alec, Alec declines and watches Biggs head to the kitchen then detour to the bedroom, he enters the room and Alec watches him enter then poke his head back out. "Hey Alec, I have to take care of something, can you hang for a minute?"  
  
"Sure" Alec replied, "I'm good."  
  
"Cool, be out in a minute" Biggs said, and then went back inside.  
  
What is the deal Alec thought, did I ask the wrong question?  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom Biggs looks down at the bed to Becca, she lay her back to him. "You ok, 481? "He asks softly, though he knows she is not asleep She didn't turn over but replied "I am fine, I am just tired". He walks over to the bed and lies down next to her, putting his arm around her waist, knowing she is fighting emotions and memories, "I never told him about any of it," he tells her quietly, "So he didn't know asking would hurt you" "I know" she said "I am not blaming him; I just want to go to sleep and forget." "I'll lay with you for a bit, until you're asleep" he said, knowing that if they talked about it she wouldn't be able to sleep. She leaned against him a little and .he felt her relax against him, this was the only way she could sleep, and every night they slept in the same bed, they were not lovers but their connection was deeper than that. When she fell asleep he untangled himself and went slipped out the door. Alec was still on the couch and when Biggs sat down Alec looked at him.  
  
"Did I say something?" He asked he was genuinely concerned and had waited for Biggs for 20 minutes and normally would have just let himself out but he took his friendship with Biggs seriously and wanted to know if he had done something.  
  
Biggs looked at Alec, debating, 494 was his friend and he knew that Alec was not going to be fooled. The truth was hard to talk about, and he knew telling Alec would hurt her; she would never want anyone to know. Biggs knew Alec had had hard times and had been to Psy-ops too; maybe him knowing the truth wasn't a bad idea.  
  
Biggs reached over and took his drink, and looked at Alec "Can we talk?" he asks. "What is up" Alec asks, concerned, he had never seen Biggs so serious, and he wondered if it was his fault.  
  
Biggs finished his beer off, and then turned to Alec.  
  
OK, This is the end of Chapter 1, its just setting things up, please let me know if you read it, and I am open to suggestion, and reviews, good and bad. Thanks- Jaded 


	2. Not so Alight Chapter 2

Ok, Chapter 2 is up. I wonder if anyone is reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel or the characters, any mine anyone can use.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Biggs cleared his throat; he seemed to have a hard time looking straight at Alec. Alec wondered what was up, was it his fault, had he said something wrong, crossed the line some how? Then Biggs started talking:  
  
"481 and I were paired or grouped together often. We had a high mission completion rate, and got the job done, what ever it was. Usually they had us work multiple angles of a mission backing each other up, she was the perfect soldier. Then we were paired on this job with another X5, it was going well, deep cover, we all had assignments, and she was paired with him as newly-weds. I knew something was going on; they spent a lot of time on their cover. I knew he fell for her, but I thought she was a better soldier, that she just ignored his feelings, so I never interfered. I was wrong, but by the time I found out it was too late, and nothing could be done. We went in and everything fell apart, there were too many guards, too many cameras, and it was like they knew we were coming. Turns out 473 hadn't been doing his job he'd been 'distracted', and messy. The whole operation blew up in our faces, there was shooting, I got shot twice, 473 was killed, I checked on him then went in to finish my mark, and she was there, taken care of it, mine and hers. She said that she was just helping out the downed soldier, she helped me out of the building, I didn't realize till later she had been shot as well. She was in her prime, chaos, killing, she kept a clear head, blocking out all distractions. I almost died, but she got me to base, patched me up. Then she asked about 473, I told her he had been killed, the look on her face, I realized she had feelings for him, she just sat there with this look on her face. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but she had really liked him, I could tell, then and got to thinking that she hadn't blown the mission he had. She was quiet for a while, then she went to take a shower, I heard her crying, but when she got out, she was fine, she had buried whatever feelings she had. We reported back the next day, and were debriefing and I told them everything, but they blamed her. She was sent to psy-ops because of what I told them, and I never said it was her fault but you know Manticore, they believed she had broken somehow, compromised the mission. She was there 3 months, we weren't paired together for a while, they next time I worked with her, I tried to tell her I was sorry, but she had no idea what I was talking about!"  
  
"The indoctrination," Alec said "after they broke her they made sure she was loyal. She probably blocked out the memory"  
  
"I should have let it go, but I didn't I reminded her of every thing that happened. She got this look on her face, went into the bathroom, I heard her throwing up, I tried to help her, and she freaked out, start shaking, crying, kept repeating she was a good soldier, I- it was" Biggs stopped talking and looked down at his hands, then he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, put one hand on his head.  
  
Alec leaned forward "You couldn't have known, Manticore did that not you, they change you, break you and then either you break, and become what they want or you make your self forget so you can survive. I had too, I did it."  
  
Biggs spoke "I cleaned her up, carried her to the bed, I think she thought I was going to torture her, I had to restrain her till she calmed down, then she fell asleep. The next day she was shaky but tried to cover it, I tried to cover for her, but couldn't they sent her back to psy-ops. She had been their 3 weeks when the fire broke out, I went and got her and we stayed at hotels, and then came here. She has recovered a lot, she still can't sleep alone, and she has nightmares. She wakes up screaming and shaking, She is still a good soldier, when we break in places she is her old self and those things she helped Max and Logan with you couldn't tell she had gone though all that. I owe her Alec, she saved my life and I repaid her with torture." Biggs voice broke, and he was quiet for a few seconds. "We are not weak, she isn't weak. We just take care of each other and watch each others back. We are our own unit."  
  
Alec "It's never easy to deal with Manticore, its who we are, we try to get away from it but it still affects everything we do say and think. I have to say, I am glad to have you man, it's nice to be with people who understand."  
  
Biggs "And who know your dirty secrets, like Lola, was that her name?" Biggs smiles and looked at Alec  
  
Alec gets a thoughtful look on his face, "yes, Lola, what a good time" then he snickers,  
  
Biggs "Why don't you spend the night, we can head off to work tomorrow and you can borrow my clothes. Hey, be cool about what I told you, 481 would hate that I told you. "  
  
"No problem" Alec said "I got your back"  
  
They chatted for a bit longer then Biggs headed back to the bedroom, Alec stretched out on the couch and thought about what Biggs had told him. He knew what it was like to be confronted with memories you tried to forget, he spend days sitting in his apartment thinking of Rachel, but he had gone through it alone. Max had offered her support but by then the worst was over. For some reason knowing Beccas Manticore past made him like her more. She was just like him, and he was going to get to know her better for himself.  
  
Ok I am done setting up the background. Next chapter will begin the rough road 


	3. Not so Alright Chapter 3

Ok, this is chapter 3, Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel or the characters  
  
Alec and Biggs walked towards their bikes taking about the markings that popped up on Max's arm.  
  
"Logan will know what to do, he always does" Alec said "that's his thing" then Alec's phone rang. "Hey boss....."  
  
Biggs looked around while Alec talked to Normal, he watched as these guys on the corner we collecting for a "Transgenic free neighborhood" He wondered what they would do if they knew there were 2 transgenics right down the street.  
  
Alec hung up the phone, "I got a pick up, see you later?" He looked over at his friend who was still watching the guys on the corner. Biggs turned and nodded to him, and they drove off in different directions, there was no way for Alec to know he would not see his friend alive again.  
  
Later at Terminal City,  
  
The group was watching the interaction between the strange guy pretending to be an X5, when all of a sudden Alec and Max heard "Hey Guys!" There was a constant lookout for transgenics in trouble and the TV had picked up a special report. "That's Biggs!" Alec said and watched the screen for a second then pulled out his phone.  
  
"Hey where are you man?" Alec asked as soon as Biggs picked up the phone.  
  
"Right by your place, you won't believe what just happened to me!" Biggs said.  
  
"You have to get back to Terminal City" Alec said urgently.  
  
"Why, what's up?" Biggs crossed the street, unaware that the TV was showing his picture and he was being followed by a small group.  
  
"Hey, Hey man," A tall black man from the group called him, "Hold on Alec," Biggs Said turning, "What?" He asked the guy, "Do you want to help the neighborhood transgenic free" the leader asked him, "Not right now" Biggs said but then noticed his picture on the TV, the leader took advantage of Biggs distraction to slam a 2 by 4 into his head knocking him down. He never had a fair chance even a highly trained X5 only do so much when attacked by a group of men with weapons. The crowd beat the hell out of him, and he never had a chance.  
  
"Biggs! Biggs!- He's in trouble" Alec kicked into soldier mode, "Lets go" Max said and they went to go help their friend.  
  
But they were too late, when they got to the area a huge crowed was gathered, cheering and watching this fire build up under the dead body of a young man-Biggs. Alec felt his heart stop, he never thought his friend would die, but he watched his friends' body hang there in disbelief. He felt Max put her hand on his arm in comfort, he appreciated the gesture, and he just wanted to understand what happened, who did this?  
  
Max watched Biggs body hanging there off the bridge, she couldn't believe he was dead, she was concerned for Alec, his face was blank as he watched his friends' lifeless body. She wanted to hug him but knew that he wouldn't want her to think he was weak. They stood there for 20 minutes watching lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly she felt Alec pull away from her, "Alec" She questioned, following him, he had taken off at a brisk pace, "Alec!" She caught up to him, grabbing his arm, "What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
"Becca, I have to see if she is ok, she might not even know what's happened to him" His face was grim, jaw set, he wasn't sure how she would take this, He thought about bringing Max, but then he realized he didn't even know where Becca was. He stopped abruptly and pulled out his phone, calling her phone.  
  
"Hello" a voice said, "Alec?"  
  
"It's me, where are you?" he asked trying to gauge if she knew what had happened. "Packing, I saw the news, and they will eventually show up here, I have to make sure there is no evidence here that traces to anyone, and then I have to get out of here." She sounded calm, he realized that she was in soldier mode, escape and evade. "Becca, go to my place we will meet you there."Alec said, "then we can figure out what to do." "Fine "she said "I will be there in 20 minutes" and she hung up. "How is she?" Max asked concerned, "Is she alight?" "I don't know Max; right now she is clearing out of their place, I told her we would meet her at may place."  
  
"Let's go" She said. Alec followed as they headed to his place. Max couldn't help noticing he was not saying a word which was weird for him. She wondered what he was thinking and feeling, but knew not to ask, she hoped he would talk to her if he was struggling. She stopped turning to him, "Listen, are you ok? I know he was your friend." Max asked. Alec looked at her, "yeah I will be, I just can't believe it happened." Alec looked down, Max stepped closer to him, "Alec, its ok, to be upset , he was your friend" Alec looked up at her, "I just can't believe this happened" Max reached for him but her pulled away "Max, I can't do this, I am sorry, I am not you, I-lets get to my place, figure everything out there. He took off walking and Max followed, silent all the way there.  
  
She was already there, outside the door waiting, she had two bags and a box, and was crouched against the door, waiting. She looked like a cat backed into corner, ready to strike out at any enemy. Alec and Max looked at each other then walked towards her. "Hey guys" she said standing up, she gestured toward her bags "I couldn't get the TV out, that sucks" she said with a fake smile. Alec unlocked the door and reached to grab one of her bags, she grabbed the other one and the box, Max followed them in shutting the door.  
  
"Sorry about Biggs" Max said "He..." Becca cut her off sharply "Its cool, Max, lets just try to figure this out" Becca paced by the couch as Alec and Max watched, "I need to find a place to stay, I can crash at a hotel tonight, I wiped the place down there are no prints or anything so if Whites guys show up it is a dead end. I need to switch jobs. Did I cover everything?" "What about Jam pony?" Alec said "Normal will hire you" "Yeah, since Alec is his golden boy, practically worships the ground Alec walks on" Max added. A bemused look crossed Alecs face "Whatever Max, you can come in tomorrow Becca, Jam Pony will set you up with a sector pass so you can stop sneaking across sector stops." Alec walked over to her, a concerned look on his face "You ok?" he asked. She stopped pacing and looked him in the eye knowing what he was asking "I am fine" she said forcefully "I don't want to talk about it" "You have to talk about it sometime, you can't pretend nothing happened" Max blurted out "Biggs was killed by idiots, it happened!" "Max" Alec warned, too late. Becca voice broke in "NO! Max I am not you, I know exactly what I need to focus on, Soldiers die in war, it happens. We learned that at Manticore" she said firmly. "We also learned to care about our unit" Max replied, voice raised.  
  
"That's it" Becca shouted, Startling Alec "I don't need some 09' traitor telling me how to be a good soldier. You were gone for 10 years! I was there, I learned all the lessons, and I became a soldier! You are nothing to tell me what to do! Traitor, you are not even one us! Did you know your face was memorized on one of my kill lists? Did you? Every time I look at you I think about how I should kill you! So just shut up, and stop acting like you know everything, you don't, I never want to hear you talk about Manicore, you know nothing, Nothing1" Becca stopped her tirade and just stood there glaring at Max, her chest heaving. "Fine" Max said confused, " I was just trying to help" She turned and walked out the door, Alec could tell she was confused and that her feelings were hurt, but Beccas outburst was worrying him, she was obviously in pain but trying bury it. He knew Max was right, but he also knew that for Becca it wasn't going to be easy. He turned to Becca, watching her. She had sat down on the couch, and was pulling her hair out of its ponytail. "I am going to go" she said. "I will see you at Jam Pony tomorrow." She stood up walking toward he bags. "Wait" Alec said "I will help you" "You don't need too, Alec." She said, not even looking at him "I can handle it." With that she grabbed her bags one on each shoulder and her box. She walked to the door and Alec saw her pause but before he could say anything she walked out.  
  
Alec sat on the couch, thinking, he thought of Biggs being beaten by a crowd. His thoughts turned to Becca, her pain was his pain, but she had been closer to Biggs than Alec. If he was so torn up, she must be feeling much worse. He put his hands on his head, he didn't want to think about this, and he needed a distraction. He grabbed his coat and decided to go to Crash, he knew that showing up where Becca was would not help her tonight, and she was focused on moving and settling. He knew eventually that she would break, and he would be there but tonight he need to forget.  
  
CRASH  
  
He was on his 5th scotch when Max showed up, she walked over and sat beside him. She was quiet for a minute gauging him. "You want me to leave?" she asked "Free country Max"; he said finishing his drink and pouring himself a 6th. He bit his lower lip, and took another sip. "Was she ok" Max asked. He looked at her, and then took another sip. "She will be fine, she trained to be fine, and we are always perfect, always alright. You don't need to worry Max." he said, her heart went to him, his tone was sarcastic, and she could see he was in pain. They sat in silence for a while, she watched as he kept drinking. As soon as his posture relaxed and his head started to hang a little she made a decision. "She stood up and walked over closer to him, putting her hand on his arm. "Let me walk you back to your place" she whispered. He looked up at her, eyes blurry, and nodded. He got up swaying a little, the got his balance. She put her arm around him and they walked out. He seemed a little unsteady and she helped him to his place in silence. He leaned against the wall as she unlocked his door, and stared at her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked as she opened the door "Because even though you can be a pain in the ass, you're my friend" she replied looking at him. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room. She walked up behind him, "Alec" she said quietly watching him. She watched as he stood there, silent, lost in thought. She wanted to be there for him but didn't know what to do. She put her hand on his back and he turned to her. "I don't know what to think, Max" He said, his voice full of pain "I don't want to feel this, it reminds me of other things, stupid things" She put her arms around him and his leaned against her "Its ok" She said. And they stood there for a while, her holding him. Finally he disentangled himself and went into his bedroom, lying on the bed, she sat on the bed, as he went to sleep then kissed his forehead and quietly slipped out the door. 


	4. Not so Alright Chapter 4

Ok, Chapter 4 Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Remember: I don't own any of the Dark Angel Elements. Also this story is set during LATR, so some element you saw on the show.  
  
The next day at Jam Pony Max waited for Alec to show up. He had been so emotional the night before and she was worried. Was he going to push her away today? She knew he took pride in being a good soldier and didn't know how to let himself give into emotion. Suddenly she looked up to see him enter Jam Pony. He was the old Alec cracking jokes and giving flirtatious glances to the ladies. He walked over to Normal and she watched as he leaned in to talk to Normal, probably about Becca. Normal nodded then Alec smiled and walked over to his locker, by Max. "Hey" Max said. "Hey Max, what's going on?" he replied. "You talk to Normal about Becca?" she asked. "Yeah, he'll hire her, she should be here soon".  
  
Just then Alec stopped talking and nodded to the entrance, Max turned and in was walking Becca. Her hair was up in a pony tale and she wore black jogging pants with a white shirt, and a gray sweat jacket. Her green eyes landed on Alec and Max and she walked over to them. "OK, where do I sign up for team Jam Pony?" She asked with a smile. She nodded towards Max, "Hey Max, sorry about last night, stressful times" before Max could answer, Becca turned back to Alec. "Will he hire me?" she asked. "Yeah, I talked to him, let me go introduce you." He replied. He looked her over and noticed faint circles around her eyes and that her smile seemed a little forced, but she was covering great, keeping up conversation.  
  
Of course Normal hired her, she charmed him with her interest in his management skills, and before you knew it he sent her on a run with Max. He watched them leave wondering how that would work out. He was sure it would be fine as long as Max didn't push her.  
  
Max and Becca rode out to the first run. "Nice bike" Max said when they stopped, "Where did you score that?" "Over of 8th, I got it with my discount." "Discount?" Max asked. Becca smile mischevioulsy, "Yeah, my 10 finger discount!" and laughed. Max wasn't sure what to think, Becca was acting fine, and she knew from experience that this meant nothing, but it was weird. She didn't know if she should say anything, but then again she was worried. She was sure that Becca and Biggs were lovers, but it seemed as if Biggs had never existed. "Hey, Becca" Max started hesitantly "if you ever need to, you know, talk. I am here." Becca stopped fiddling with her bag, and looked at Max "I am fine Max, don't sweat it" she said quickly "Look, lets split up theses last pick-ups, I'll meet you back at base" she didn't wait for Max answer, but peddled off. Max stared off after her, wondering what Becca was really thinking.  
  
Later at Logan's.  
  
Logan looked up a distracted by the knock on his door. He was even more surprised when he opened it to find not Max but Rebecca. "Rebecca?" he asked "What are you doing here?" " Hey Logan, look I was just going to offer um, if you need any 'Eyes Only' stuff done, I have some free time that popped up. I should you know, give back and all" she replied, smile on her face. "Actually, I do have something, I haven't figured out how to get it worked, it's dangerous even for you guys." Logan said hesitantly. "Come in, and see, I didn't run it by Max yet, to see what she thought" "I'll take it!" Becca said eagerly walking in, too eagerly Logan thought but he needed the help. He closed the door, and followed her to the plans he laid out in the kitchen. **************************************************************************** ******************************** Crash  
  
Alec sat drinking at the bar, swirling his scotch, and thinking. He decided to stop by Beccas he had checked her address on the application and decided that he owed it to Biggs to stop by and check on her. He looked around Crash and looked eyes with Max; he swallowed the rest of his drink and walked over. "Max" with his usual grin, "what are you doing out and about, no secret mission for your 'we're not like that' boyfriend?" "Shut up Alec, We still awkward, it is too weird, not that it's your business." She said with a scowl. "Fine" he rolled his eyes "have you seen Becca? She showed up at Jam Pony gave Normal her slips and walked out. Though maybe you knew what was up". "No, she ditched me, and took off." Max replied harshly, then she softened "She is not talking to me much; I have no idea what is going on with her". Alec stuffed his hands in his pocket and was quiet for a second, he wanted to tell Max it wasn't her, and he knew she cared, but it wasn't easy opening up. He swallowed and looked at Max to find her looking at him quizzically. "Its cool Max, she will be fine" he said and turned away. Max looked back to her beer, feeling like her emotions were spinning out of control. It's not like I don't try to understand, I just keep getting shot down. -- Alec walked down the hallway to Beccas apartment, it had only been 24 hrs since Biggs had died, he knew Becca was hurting and but he didn't know how she was really handling everything. He stopped at 34c and knocked, when there was no answer he used his enhanced hearing but didn't hear anyone inside. He frowned, it was 12:48am where was she, he wondered.  
  
481 stepped to the edge of the roof; she just had to into the building and into the file room. It didn't seem as dangerous as Logan said- yeah there were a lot of guards but she could handle that. She checked to make sure she had the memory chip; she had 2min to search and download what Logan needed. She used the roof access to get in and snuck through the building; she found the file room and proceeded to download the information. There was a weird noise coming from the computer, that's when she noticed the blinking red light, a silent alarm. "Damn" she listened but didn't hear anyone coming yet; she finished downloading and put the chip in her back pocket. She opened the door and slipped out. Suddenly she heard movement and there were guards everywhere, she knocked out the light and starting taking out men, she felt something connect with her head, and her vision blinked, but she shook it off just as one of the guards just started firing, she smirked, 'Moron, he taking out his own men!' She turned to take off down the hall, but just as she reached the end of the hall, she felt a searing pain in her side, she kept running and jumped through the window to the street below, she got up and ran into the alley, then she ran toward Logan's apartment X5s are trained to ignore pain and finish the mission and she was doing that. She stopped suddenly feeling dizzy, disoriented she looked around, how far was the apartment? She leaned against the wall of the building, it was so hard to breathe, her side hurt, her head hurt, she reached for her cell phone, but couldn't think who to dial, the mission; she felt for the chip, it was there. Suddenly panicked she was on a mission, she tried to concentrate it was so hard, she was tired, she focused, she had to get the chip to the guy in the apartment. She pulled away from the wall, she couldn't stop now. She stumbled, then looked around seeing a car coming she stepped into the road stopping it, walking to the drivers side she grabbed the door. "I need your car-get out" She pulled her gun out and pointed it at the driver, a young very scared woman, who got out quickly. 481 got in the car; she pushed the gas, and drove away. ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Logan heard the sound behind him and turned from the computer, his eyes widened. "Rebecca?" he asked the figure standing there. "uh-yeah, look I finished the mission, I didn't mess up" She mumbled, "need 494, He is around here, right?" tremors doubled her over, and Logan moved towards her. "Stop!" She leveled the gun at him with a shaking hand. "I need....Crap! Call my partner. I have partner..... I always have one..." Logan stepped toward the phone, "You need help, I can call Max, or Alec, but you need a doctor." He reasoned with her, "Let me call them" She reached her hand to the wall for support "If you mess with me I will kill you" she managed to get out. Logan was calm as he dialed. "I am a good soldier, I completed the mission" 481 kept mumbling, sagging against the wall.  
  
Alec woke up to the phone, "Logan, its late" he said, "Alec, you need to get over here, its important," Logan's voice replied. "I have someone here who needs help" "Is Max ok?" replied reaching for his pants. "It's not Max, but if you could get her and get over here its important." Logan's voice lowered "it's Rebecca and she's hurt" "We will be right there" Alec said as he rushed out. He hung up with Logan and dialed Max. "Max you need to get to Logan's, Becca is there and something is wrong." "On my way" Max replied.  
  
Logan watched as Rebecca leaned against the wall. She was pale, and shaking. He could see she was hurt, but not sure where, he was concerned. "Rebecca" he said, taking a step. She looked up, he could tell she was weak, "I didn't fail" she pushed out. She was shaking, "No one can be angry... No Lasers" She pointed the gun at Logan, a determined look on her pale face. 


	5. Not so Alright Chapter 5

Ok, Here is Chapter 4 sorry it took so long. I got a new computer. Please R& R I feel like no one is reading this.  
  
Max reached Logan's apartment first and let herself in, as she walked towards Logan's office she could hear his voice, calmly trying to talk to someone. She inched around the corner and saw Logan standing by his desk, and Becca leaning against the wall, pointing a gun at him. Max took a second look at Becca, she looked so pale, and there was blood on her hand, and on the side of her face, the hand holding the gun at Logan was unsteady and she was shaking. Max stepped from behind the wall, "What's going on?" She asked in a calm voice taking a step towards Becca. She froze as Becca straightened up, grimacing as she held her side, and focused the gun between Max and Logan. "She showed up her like this" Logan said quietly to Max. Max watched the injured X5 carefully, trying to figure out what to do; suddenly her attention was drawn behind Becca, She saw Alecs shadow coming up behind the injured girl. Becca was slowly trying to stand without the wall, she took a step away holding the gun trained on Max and Logan, she looked confused, and Max was worried, she realized the X5 didn't seem to know her, and was unaware that Alec was behind her, they were trained to always be aware, something must be wrong.  
  
Alec stepped beside Rebecca "481" he said calmly "what's going on?" Alec could tell she was hurt and disoriented, he knew she was reverting back to Manticore mode and he was worried. As she turned towards him in surprise tremors racked her body and she fell to the floor on her knees, Alec used the opportunity to grab the gun and slide it away from her. Her face registered surprise as she looked at him; he knelt by her and put his hand on her back. "I finished" she said weakly "I ..." she stopped as her tremors worsened, bending her to the floor. "Becca," Alec looked up at Logan and Max, "She needs a Doctor" he stated. "I'll call Dr. Shankar" Logan said reaching for the phone. The X5 shaking lessened and Alec tried to assess her injuries, but she tried weakly to push him away. Alec tried to calm her but she was getting more and more agitated, but her body worked against her, she was no match for Alec who was determined to calm her so he could get a good look at her. "My gun" She said thickly, and looked at him puzzled, she opened her mouth to say more, but another round of tremors caused her eyes to roll back and she mercifully sank into unconsciousness. Alec held her and looked to Max who knelt by the unconscious X5, checking her injuries, "Bullet wound on her right side, she is bleeding from this head wound, I can't tell how serious it is" Max said briskly. She put her hand on the girls cheek then bloodied forehead, "She too cold Alec, she must have lost a lot of blood" She turned to Logan "Shanker said she would meet us in the basement room, that way there wont' be any prying eyes" he grabbed his keys as Max watched Alec pick up Becca. His face was impassive but she knew that he must be worried; she followed him closing the door behind her.  
  
Max held the X5 head in her lap as Logan drove to Harbor Lights; she was worried, what had happened, why was Rebecca at Logan's and hurt? Alec apparently was thinking the same things "What was she doing at your place Logan?" he asked. Logan looked in the rearview mirror at Max "She was doing a favor for me, getting some files, I don't know what happened, she showed up like this, she mumbled something about Lasers and completing her mission. That's all I know," he said. Max was about to say something when Rebecca started to stir in her lap, Max moved the girls red hair off her clammy face and tried to sooth her. "No" the girl mumbled barely audible "I didn't...I tried.... Please don't tell" her hand stirred at her side like she was trying to fight, Max looked helplessly at Alec. He furrowed his brow then leaned over to the unconscious girls ear. "Good Job, 481, Mission Completed" he said softly, Max was confused then noticed that his words seemed to calm the girl, Max could feel her tremors but she seemed to quiet and stop trying to fight. "Alec?" she questioned looking at him, "Not now Max" was all he replied, focusing on the girl.  
  
"From what I can tell she will be ok, but I need some more time, She had a serious head wound and the Bullet went clean though. She should heal fine." Dr Shankar tried to sound reassuring but only Logan bought it. Alec and Max watched her intently knowing that the Doctor was not as sure as she seemed. "She is going to need a blood transfusion" the Doctor finished, looking at the two X5s. "I'll go" said Max getting up, she walked into Rebecca's room without a word to Logan. "She came to me offering help" Logan spoke up to Alec "I didn't know it could go wrong". Alec looked at him, "Why didn't you call Max, doesn't she do your little missions," he asked sarcastically. Logan remained silent, deciding that trying to explain to Alec would be a waste. Both were startled when there was a crash from Rebecca's room. Alec and Logan rushed in to find Max-pulling Rebecca off Dr. Shankar. "Alec!" Max said franticly as Rebecca's elbow collided with her face, snapping her head back. Alec leaped forward helping Max pull Rebecca off the Doctor, Alec pulled her back against the bed, she continued to struggle "Becca! Becca" Alec kept repeating as he restrained her, "its me Alec" She turned to him, "Please no needles, I hate them, no more, please" Alec saw the panic in her eyes and thought quickly. "You were wounded, you need blood" he tried to explain. She sagged against him, worn out, he helped her on the bed, but she didn't want to lay down, "Please don't let her stick me, I can't do it again." She sounded so broken Max hurt for her, what was she so afraid of? She watched as Alec helped calm her, he sat next to the bed after getting her to lie down. He stayed within her sight and was talking softly to her as her eyes started to close. She was amazed she had never seen Alec so tender; he seemed to understand the girl. She realized there was more to  
  
Alec that she gave him credit for. As if feeling her eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder then back at the sleeping girl next to him. Then he got up and walked over to Max, "We are going to have to give her the blood while she is out" Alec said quietly, "She will panic but we can restrain her  
  
". "I'll check on Shankar" Max said turning to go, she looked back to see Alec gently smooth the redheads hair off her face, as he pulled her arm a little away from her side.  
  
A little while later they were all sitting around the room in chairs, waiting to see if the X5 would pull though, they couldn't stay long, but moving her too soon could have consequences. Alec and Max leaned forward as the girl on the bed stirred, "Biggs" she said weakly eyes still closed, Max glanced at Alec, who got up and looked down at the form on the bed. He felt her pulse and looked at Max, shaking his head, "she is not waking up" he said. "We can't stay here" Max said looking at him. He nodded in agreement, as the Doctor walked in. "I think she will be fine, she just needs to rest and someone needs to check her bandages, other than that she can be moved." The Indian Doctor said, absentmindedly rubbing the welt forming at her neck. "Thanks Doctor" Logan said, standing up, he looked at them, "what do you guys want to do?" Alec and Max looked at each other the at Logan, "We are taking her to my place" Max said, They wrapped her up in the blanket and Alec picked her up, they walked silently out to Logan's car, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
At Max's they placed her on OCs bed, being mindful of her injuries, Alec walked out of the room as Max pulled a soft blanket over the still form. After waiting to make sure the X5 was ok, She joined Alec in the kitchen. "She will be ok, Alec" Max said, "Are you ok?" she noticed while his face was calm his jaw was tight and he seemed a little wound. "I am fine, I just want to know what Logan had her doing, and how she got hurt". "He said she volunteered, she probably was just trying to distract herself, keep busy, you know" Max replied softly.  
  
Alec didn't reply as he turned and walked into the living room. He understood, but he didn't know what to do. He felt like Biggs would want him to watch over her, but Becca was more than Alec was used too. He was a loner; he didn't get tied down, watching Becca meant that he was tied down, at least for a while. He needed to figure this all out, because Biggs was his friend, as was Becca, but Max was the mother hen, not him. "Alec" Max was looking at him, "did you hear me?" He turned to her "Yeah, just thinking, I am sure she will be fine" Alec smiled his roguish smile but was still thinking, what should he do? 


	6. Not so Alright Chapter 6

Ok, 6 is here, thanks for the reviews, it is good to know someone is reading this.  
  
Its was morning and Becca still hadn't woken up, Alec and Max had taken turns checking on her though what was left of the night, and while she had tossed and turned a little, she was out. Alec was now dozing on the couch and Max was in Original Cindy's room watching over the X5, her and Alec had agreed that someone should be there when the girl woke up, who knew what she would do? Max got up to look in on Alec, she smiled slightly at him, as he lay asleep, he looked so innocent, like a little boy. Suddenly a Max heard a movement behind her, she turned to see Rebecca, propped up on one elbow, with her other hand cupping her wounded side. "Hey" Max said softly, cautiously, "Be careful, I don't have much more blood to give you." She walked closer to the bed and was relieved that Becca seemed to be better, her eyes were clear and she looked more confused than weak. "What am I doing here?" Becca questioned, not unkindly, but straight forward. "Did Logan get his chip?" Becca tried to sit up a little more but the room kind of spun, she put her hand to her head, and then tried to focus on her injuries, but Max answered her question. "You were shot in the side" she said, leaning over to check the bandage "And apparently you got hit on the head hard enough to scramble the sense out of you for a little while. You showed up at Logan's with a gun and no clue what you were doing. Ringing any bells?" Becca closed her eyes and nodded then looked down "Is Logan ok?" She asked quietly, fearing the worse.  
  
Max was about to answer when a voice broke in "Oh, you know Logan, he's just amazed any woman would stop by unannounced to visit him, harmful intent or not" He was about to add more when he registered the look Max was giving him. "How do you feel" Max asked Rebecca. "I am alright" Becca replied, then paused, "I am thirsty, may I have some water?" Alec went to get the water as Max continued to as the girl questions. He paused at the doorway, watching them, before handing Max the glass. Becca took the glass and drained it, then grimaced, "Oh, that hurts" she muttered, Alec nodded "Yeah, bullets will do that to you" Max got up, "I'll get some aspirin" and left the room, Alec moved closer to the bed and lowered his voice, a serious look on his face "Are you ok?" he asked softly "you were pretty out of it" Becca closed her eyes a moment, then looked up at the door behind him, "Did I hurt anyone?" she asked quietly. "No" Alec replied "We showed up in time, but I think you would have shot him if we hadn't" He moved next to her be and knelt down "You thought you were back at Manticore" he continued "you panicked, not letting Dr. Shankar stick a needle in you" He watched her face closely, looking for a bad reaction to his words, she just looked at him silently, so he kept talking slowly "I understand what you were feeling, Manticore made me hate needles too." He paused so his words could sink in. He watched as her dark green eyes widened a little then she broke eye contact. "Look if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me, anytime." Alec told her, knowing not to push, she nodded but didn't look at him, he stood up, "Maxie, I am going to go change then go to work, want me to cover for you" he walked out of the room and to the door, "yeah, I am going to stay here with her, make sure she is ok, with our healing she should be ready to go home tonight." Max said. Alec leaned to her, "Listen Max" he said, voice serious "don't ask her questions about Last night or Biggs, just stay to the easy stuff." Max s looked up at him, reading his face then nodded, "ok. see you tonight" She shut the door after Alec and walked back to find the wounded X5 had lain back down and was looking at with tired eyes. "You want to crash" Max asked "Yeah" was the sleepy reply and the girl dropped off once more. Max waited a bit the walked towards the bathroom, planning a hot bath to wash the tired night off her.  
  
"IS YOUR LIFE MORE IMORTANT THAN THE MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!" Becca rolled over oblivious to the pain in her side. "WHY DID YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE TEAM IN DANGER?!?!?" Her hand rolled into a fist, as the yelling continued, her legs thrashed under the blanket. "WHAT HAPPENS TO A SOLDIER WHO FAILS" the voice raged in her dream. Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up, panting, then doubling over as the pain in her side registered in her brain. She waited for the pain to subside then tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed, she was reprimanded by another shot of pain and the room tilting to the side. She closed her eyes, and then waited till the pain subsided a little, slowly she opened her eyes. "Hey!" Max voice came out of nowhere "What are you doing take it easy." Max concerned face came into her line of vision, "I am ok, and I wanted to try to sit up. A good soldier doesn't neglect his or her duty" she replied. Max was confused then put her arm out to make sure the girl didn't try to stand up, "Ok, but take it slow" Max insisted. Becca pushed Maxs arm away with her strong arm, "I can do it" she said forcefully, Max realized the girl was determined and then realized what the problem was. "Listen" Max said to Becca "Pushing yourself is not going to bring your boyfriend back, but you have me and Alec to help you though this."  
  
"Boyfriend" Becca repeated "what?" "I know about you and Biggs, that you were together, Manticore is gone, you can just be honest" Max said kindly. "I know it's hard, but you will get used to it all"  
  
Becca paused and looked at Max, her eyes narrowing, then the girls' words hit her. She thinks we were a couple. That made sense, I have got to get out of here she thought, looking around. Then she tried to get to her feet it was lucky Max was there because she made it half way up then her legs betrayed her. Max grabbed her and eased her to the bed, worried, she didn't know what to do. "Look, why don't you lay down, it's 8 o'clock and it you crash out now your body can get its strength back, then you can get out and back to your place" She looked at the X5 who was starting to struggle against her, and for an instant it reminded her of the woods, with Ben, he had a similar look in her eye, that haunted, helpless, Manticore look. She thought of an idea, "Listen solder," she said firmly, "You are to rest and get you strength back, and that's an order." She thought it was crazy but Becca stopped fighting and laid down, watched Max as she sat down by the bed. Max was lost in thought. What had Manticore done to this X5, and to her brothers and sisters, she shook her head and looked at the clock, then back at the girl laying on the bed, she stayed with her till she was sure the girl was asleep, then got up, after standing at the window lost in thought for a bit, she turned and picked up the phone. 


	7. Not so Alright Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Thanks for the reviews, really I mean it  
  
Sketchy was trying to talk Alec into a game of pool that night when Alecs phone rang, he flipped it open and saw Maxs number, frowning he answered "Max, what's up, everything ok?" Max hesitated then spoke "Yeah, she's out, caught her trying to make a break for it though" Max said "Wow, Max, you must have some bedside manners" Alec joked, he paused waiting for Maxs biting reply but got silence "Max, you ok?" he asked starting to get concerned. "Yeah, it's nothing, just thinking, about stuff, you know, Manticore" she said quietly. Alec was defiantly concerned now, why was Max calling him, not Logan? He waited for her to go on but she didn't "Max I'm coming over" he said, before she could answer he hung up. "Hey Sketchy" Alec called out, "Could you do me a favor...?".  
  
Exactly 20 minutes later there was a loud knock on Max's door, Max got quickly to prevent a second knock, the boy may be X5, but some times he just didn't think she said to herself. She opened the door and glared at Alec, then spun to check on Becca. "Damn Alec, someone is trying to sleep" she said annoyed. To her dismay Becca was trying to sit up, and see what was going on, "Its just Alec" Max said giving him another ugly look as she walked into the room, "Let me check you out." Alec respectfully kept walking onto the living room, wondering if coming over was a mistake, Max could help Becca out herself, she didn't really need his help, and she seemed fine, maybe he misread her. He heard a noise behind him and saw Max and a clearly feeling a little better Becca, moving slowly to the couch. "Well, looks like your feeling better" Alec said smiling at the X5, She smiled slightly "Yeah, looks like I'll have to go back to work, just my luck I'd heal fast enough to not get a good vacation." "Hey, if a bullet and a knock on the head is all it takes, sign me in" Max responded, she was disappointed Becca didn't sleep some more, she had wanted to talk to Alec, but was glad her 'sister' was feeling better. Alec looked at Beccas face, a stray lock of red hair hung in her face, and she was still a little pale, but she was looking better, the black robe Max had her in was big for her and she seemed smaller, fragile somehow. Alec knew that eventually she would regain her full strength, and he wondered what she was going to do, Biggs said 481 had trouble sleeping, how would she deal with that, and her other Manticore issues? He was worried, but then rationalized that Manticore trained them to take care of themselves, she would figure out something, he hoped.  
  
481 was actually thinking the same as Alec, she didn't want to sleep, the dreams came just often enough to make sleeping unappealing to her. She missed Biggs, he understood her, and he had saved her. She knew when Max had taken down Manticore she had seen the inferno from the hill but her strongest last memory is the glass cell, the ceiling and floor compressed squishing her into a ball, and being insure when she would be tortured again or why, then a fuzzy feeling as she passed out. The memory suddenly made her feel claustrophobic and she felt the need to stretch, desperately. She fought the impulse and took a deep breath, then looked up at Max-wait, Max was saying something to her, "What?" Becca asked confused. "I said do you want some water" Max stopped and stared at her, "You ok?" she asked then glanced meaningfully at Alec. Alec was watching the girl also, she thought he shared her concern, but then was confused when suddenly he butt in with "Max, you need a TV, your missing all the great stuff out there in the world" his tone was light but Max could tell he was doing something, he kept rambling on, it hit her a second later, He's distracting me, changing the subject! Alec patented technique for avoidance and difficult situations. She looked back at Rebecca and saw her looking where Alec was enthusiastically pointing, then looking at Max. Max sucked up her hurt and confusion, smiled at Alec, then said "Your right, I think I am going to go to TC and see what's going on" abruptly she stood up grabbing her keys and reaching for her jacket. "Max, What about your patient?" Alec asked confused, with a lightly freaked out tone. "You two should be fine for a while" Max retorted and left.  
  
Alec knew Max was on to him, but he just didn't care, no he did, but he knew that there was nothing he could do now, and he let her leave. He glanced at Becca and shrugged, he noticed how tired she looked, and reminded himself that while X5 were healed fast, it had been less than 24 hours, she was still a little pale and if Alec suspicions were correct she had enough strength now to not be passing out weak, she must be tired, but unable (or unwilling) to really sleep. She looked up at him and gave him her beautiful but fake smile "Listen Alec, you can bail, I will just crash out till Max comes back" her smile was strained and it strained even more when she tried to get up on her own. She was trying so desperately to be strong, he felt for her, "Here" he said reaching over to help her. She didn't fight him on it, and accepted his help with a tired but real smile.  
  
Alec sat in the chair Max had pulled next to the bed, and smiled at the X5. "Alec, really you can go" she said, "I am a big girl" he almost believed her. "I think I might stick around, you know make it easy for Max to find me for that butt kicking" Alec joked, picking up a near by book. Becca laid still for a moment facing him then rolled over, sucking in her breath as her side objected. She closed her eyes and listened to Alecs breathing. Alec stayed silent, and watched the rise and fall of her chest, about 5 minutes later her breathing slowed and she was asleep. Alec thought about slipping out but something told him to stay with her he looked at the book title Xena: the untold stories, he sighed and opened the book.  
  
Five hours later he was almost dozing off when a heard a sound, like a whimper, he leaned closer and saw her breathing had quickened, and her face was scrunching up in pain. Alec looked at her unsure what to do, the got up and knelt by the bed. He put his arm over her and hesitantly brushed his fingers on her forehead. She face moved toward his hand, and relaxed, but then that pinched look came again and she moved away. He moved up and sat on the bed, he remember what Biggs had told him, about the nightmares, how they shared a bed, but were not lovers, and came up with a idea. He was not really sure how to go about it but he laid on the bed, shoes and all, and carefully drew her closer to him. She leaned into him and left his arm around her and put his other arm under cheek, like a pillow, her head resting under his chin. He was surprisingly comfortable and let his eyes slip closed. The next thing he knew he was being pulled from the bed, and tossed on the floor. His green eyes wide in surprise he looked up into the face of a very pissed off and disgusted Max. "What the Hell are you doing Alec?!" She hissed 


	8. Not so Alright 8

Ok, Chapter 8, Mid-terms are coming so that means you it will be 4 days till next chapter. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Alex looked at Max's face; she thought he'd been taking advantage of Becca, which hurt. She always assumed the worse, but this was over the top, something in him clicked and he realized that he was mad, furious, and ready to fight.  
  
"You take advantage of wounded girls, God Alec that is sick!!!! You are sick, I should never have let you out!!!" Max hissed.  
  
"You have no idea what you're taking about!!!" Alec muttered, roughly trying to walk past her. He didn't want to involve Becca, but she was starting to sit up, and trying to figure out what was going on. "Alec, what's going on?" she asked confused,  
  
"Nothing go back to sleep" Alec said, trying to move the argument to away from her to the living room. He just needed to calm Max down and explain to her, before she did or said something stupid. Too late.  
  
"Don't talk to her, I mean Damn, Alec, her boyfriends been dead, what two days, you couldn't keep your hands off her?" Max's voice was starting to rise, like her anger.  
  
Alec froze and looked first from Max then to Becca, Max was still ranting and raving but Becca face was changing, her eyes got dark and her hands were curled into fists. "Becca" he quickly said, "it ok" Before he could get an answer Max swung at his face, furious that he was ignoring her. He was so focused on Becca he almost got hit, moving his head just in time. "Max!" he said, his voice authoritive, "Stop!"  
  
Suddenly there was a flurry of movement, but it wasn't Max hitting Alec, Becca hit Max! The wounded X5 was clearly healing quite well, she had Max down in one hit, and was straddled on her, both hands around Max's throat, her jaw clenched in anger. Alec moved in and put his hand around Beccas hands "Let her go, she was only trying to protect you, she thought I was taking advantage of you" he pulled her off Max, and restrained her hands in his, practically dragged her to the living room. The last look in Rebecca's eyes said that Max was lucky Alec was there.  
  
Max watch the two X5 closely something was clicking in her head, they were keeping something from her, she didn't know what it was, but she was going to find out. She observed them, Alec talking quietly to the girl, every bit the commanding officer, he glanced over at Max, and then continued talking quietly. Rebecca was standing there in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top, fading bruises visible on one shoulder, her pony tail had come a little loose. It was weird, Max had never noticed Rebecca was a lot like Alec, both had a fire in their eye, and when Rebecca jerked her hands out of Alecs it reminded her of Alec rejecting her touch at the bar. They were soldiers, perfect, beautiful, and dangerous; Max reached up and touched her neck, thinking. The two times in the last 2 days Rebecca had attacked it had been for the throat, she took no prisoners. Something wasn't right, had she attacked Max because Max hit Alec? Were they a couple? How long had that been going on? Max train of thought stopped when she saw Alec and Rebecca look at her and stop talking. "I am leaving. Going back to my place" Becca said. "Whatever" Max said, still angry and starting to feel a little resentful. Alec took of his hoodie, handing it to Becca who put it on with a struggle, "I will drive" he said giving Max a look, he sighed walked to the door. "Wait" Max said quietly she was still a moment then walked in the kitchen returning with a pill bottle, "Shankar said if you were in pain then to take two" She said tossing the bottle to the other girl, Rebecca's good hand caught it. "Thanks "Rebecca said crisply "you saved my butt." She walked around Alec and out the door. Alec stood there for a moment looking at Max, "Max" he said haltingly, "its not what you think"  
  
"Why am I the bad guy Alec" she said harshly, "you sleep with your friends girl and I am the enemy? Just get out"  
  
Alecs eyebrow went up and he turned to leave "Your wrong Max" he said to her, and walked out.  
  
************************************************************************,  
  
4 days had passed and everyone was at work, Max and Alec were talking but there was still a lot of tension. They both were still angry and there were some unresolved issues that needed to be worked out. Max noticed that Rebecca and Alec talked, but was kind of hurt the girl wouldn't talk to her. Max had said hello Rebecca's first day back, and she politely returned the gesture but Max could tell Rebecca was putting a huge wall up.  
  
Alec showed up, and went to his locker, Max was already there and they said hello, but nothing else. Rebecca showed up soon after, and made her way over. Alec looked at her then at Max who was standing with her back to them at her locker.  
  
"You ok?" he asked Becca, she was pretty much healed except for the scar, but she looked drawn, and tired. He knew she was probably having trouble sleeping but he hadn't made his was over to her place. He hadn't even told her about beating up the three guys who killed Biggs. He knew it was important she try to work it out on her own, he was keeping his eye on her, and Max away from her.  
  
"I am alright" Rebecca responded, but she wasn't. The new living quarters were hard to get use to, and she hadn't been sleeping well, at all. She had taken to hanging out at Crash till it closed and then hoping that there was enough Alcohol in her to put her out. There wasn't, her metabolism was too high for that. She was starting to feel the effects of getting no sleep, but she knew she had to find away around that. She missed her partner, and with him gone she was alone, but as a good soldier that wasn't a problem, it wasn't allowed to be. She slammed her locker shut, spun around and headed for Normal, like she had work to do; she didn't want Alec thinking she was weak.  
  
Alec watched her leave, and wondered how all right she really was, if it gets bad I will be able to tell, then blocking out the rest of the thought he turned to Max, only to find her brown eyes already on him.  
  
"Alec, what is her problem, she looks like crap and her attitude has sucked," She asked him mildly. She knew that he knew what was going on, unless they weren't bed buddies any more.  
  
"I don't know" he started, "It's more a Manticore thing, you had to be there to know" he didn't mean to sound harsh "You had to be in certain situations, to understand" he softened looking away from her, trying not to remember himself. The reindoctrination, the torture, the feeling you experienced when they broke you, God, 481 had to get through that, no wonder she struggles, I'd struggle, I still do, Suddenly Max was in front of him "hey" she said quietly, "you ok?"  
  
He started to respond I'm always ok, but stopped, "I am ok, Becca might not be." That's all he meant to say. Max waited for an explanation; until it was clear one wasn't coming. "If she needs help, why doesn't she ask, instead of being rude?" Max asked.  
  
"She isn't easy Max" Alec said softly "she never has been. She hasn't had your opportunity to forge an identity outside of Manticore, we all struggle with that." With that Alec left Max standing there.  
  
That night at Crash Max watched Rebecca, the redhead had showed up about 10pm and had stopped at the bar to do about eight shots straight before heading to Max and Alecs table with a pitcher of beer and a glass of amber liquid. "Hey guys, brought you a treat, and for you Alec your favorite" she smiled and sat the table. The conversation kept flowing but Max watched Rebecca, she noticed how the girl cracked jokes, kept everybody going with Alec, they were so much alike, both cover pain with their charm. She watched as the girl kept bringing the pitchers back full, and taking shots alone at the bar. She was obviously struggling with something, but was hiding it really well. Alec challenged her to a game of pool, but the game wasn't fair, both were excellent and when it was their turn to shoot, they took it home.  
  
Suddenly everyone stopped as a news flash came on, it was a story on another mutant who was killed, it showed clips of the other mutants that had been killed, on of them Biggs. Alec glanced at Becca who watched the story then turned, as they all did, to the guy yelling how all tranies should die. Becca downed her beer then slammed the glass down. "See you all tomorrow" She said with a forced smile and without waiting a reply took off through the crowed.  
  
Max waited to see if Alec would follow, but was surprised when he didn't, they must have broken up she figured, deciding to go after the X5. She grabbed her jacket and hurried off in the same direction as Rebecca. She went out the door, and found the redhead getting on her bike and getting ready to head out. She hurried over and caught the girls arm, "You ok?" she asked, concerned. "Max, of course, you know we heal fast." Rebecca replied with a small smile. "That's not what I meant" Max paused then rushed on " Listen If you need to talk or something, I am here" Rebecca paused looking at Max, then put on a big smile, "There is nothing to talk about, Later" and sped off. Max watched her go, there was something wrong, and that pause had said everything. She turned to walk back in, intent on finding Alec.  
  
He was at the bar, glass in hand, she almost softened as she went to him, "You guys break up?" she asked him. "Shut up Max" he said, her eyebrows shot up. "Hey sorry, Just trying to show an interest."" She replied, confused. "Really" Alec slammed down his glass a little too hard. "Why don't you just realize there are things you don't know, you can't understand?" he hissed at her, obviously he had had a lot to drink, and just didn't care anymore. He continued "You didn't do a favor for everyone with the fire, Manticore sucked, but we understood it, there was a system, not everyone can make it out here. I am lucky, it most of the time just works for me out here." He paused and downed the just filled glass, beckoning the bartender again. "Biggs and Becca lived Manticore out here, that how they survived, do you know where Becca was during the fire" he paused looking at her, she silently shook her head no. "Psy-ops, they broke her and then the fire happened, and now she has to live with the images and the feelings. She didn't get the full cycle" his voice quieted and he seemed to be talking to himself "they break you then give you Manticore, make you focused on the place and that takes away some pain, believe it or not, but you wouldn't understand" He stopped talking and looked into his drink, thinking of the past, of Manticore.  
  
Max listened, understanding their connection and recognizing she didn't really understand. They were hurting, Manticore had ruined them, emotionally, Ben, Alec, Rebecca, Biggs, bore the scars of Manticore. He reached her hand out then stopped, knowing he'd push her away. She watched as he tried to drown his pain, Becca must remind him of what he went through, that's why he understands her. She understood now, that what she thought was a simple relationship was not. These people were bounded together by something she would never understand. Alec's eyes were kind of glazed so she decided to help the one she could. She waited as he threw money down and walked out ignoring her, she followed him to the alley and watched silently as he vented some anger on some innocent trashcans. Finally went to him when he sat down defeated and put her arms around him, he didn't fight her as she held him close, he held on to her like she was saving him. After a few minutes she pulled him up and lead him to her bike, taking him home. She stood as he opened his door and when he asked with his eyes she went in. He lay down on the bed facing away from her, and she lay beside him. Letting him know she was there.  
  
Alec just didn't care any more, he vented on Max, vented on garbage, and was tired of fighting. Knowing she was there was comforting; he drifted off thanking her silently. 


	9. Not so Alright Chapter 9

Ok, chapter 9 Thanks for the reviews, Really they mean a lot, and they have brought up an interesting point. ---This story is one where Manticore torture, and stuff plays a role. I wanted to examine that these super soldiers are not perfect, they have emotional scars. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Alec was still asleep when Max decided to leave, she knew that if she was there when ever he woke up he would be defensive and embarrassed. She was beginning to understand more about Alec and Rebecca, and because they were her brother and sister she wanted to be there for them. As she got on her bike her mind drifted to the night before and the nights before that, Alec at the bar, lost in thought, the way he was always on guard, how he didn't like to talk about his personal experiences at Manticore, and the pain she saw in his eyes, like a tiger that's been beaten. Going through the streets helped her clear her mind, she decided to try and approach Rebecca at work.  
  
Alec woke up alone, relieved Max had left, he was angry he had been weak the night before. He was better than that, plus he had shared a little about what Biggs told him, which could be bad, Max had this bull headed way of butting into situations. He began to dress faster, he didn't want to be late to work, who knew what Max would do. He did not want her trying to talk to Becca about her new knowledge, he had no clue how Becca would handle it. He rushed out the door.  
  
Max was at her locker when Rebecca walked in, she turn and was surprised at the girls' appearance. She was wearing her hair down but Max could see the bruises on her neck, and she was walking slower, like a wounded cat. Rebecca walked right to her locker and fumbled around with the lock, Max looked at her worried, then turned as Alecs voice broke in.  
  
"Ladies" He said, heading to his locker, he caught the look on Maxs face and turned to Becca. "What's up?" he asked casually, trying to see what Max was worried about. He was about to pop out a joke when he caught a look at Rebecca's neck as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "What happened to you?" he asked looking closely at her face, she was pale, and she had shadows under her eyes.  
  
"I fell while training," she said with a forced smile, "those punching bags punch back sometimes" the joke was forced like the smile and Alec knew she was lying. He was going to question her when he realized Max was still standing there.  
  
"That's why I use bags that are smaller than me" he joked, "that way I have an advantage," he laughed and Becca seemed to give him a genuine laugh (maybe from relief), Max was still silent. He turned away from her to Rebecca, "What are you up to tonight" he asked her casually. "Nothing" she replied, "just going to probably work out, go to bed" Alec watched her obviously lie to him, he wondered why, what wasn't she telling him? He let it go, his mind was developing a plan to figure it out later, away from Max prying eyes. Rebecca slammed her locker shut and headed over to Normal and Alec was about to follow when he felt a fist connect to his shoulder. He turn the pissed off face of Max. "What!" he said indignantly.  
  
Max was a mixture of feelings, she was confused; why had Alec let Rebecca get away with an obvious lie, and why was he clearly avoiding the real issue just because she was there. It was like last night had never ever happened, and she was being treated like a child, that did not sit well with her. "What the hell" she said voice raised. "She is clearly lying!! You just let her walk off!" "Max! What am I supposed to pester her till she tells the truth, Does that work for you?" Alec replied hotly.  
  
Max was about to reply when Sketchy interrupted all excited "Guys did you know that they found that guy from Crash last night dead? The guy who was yelling about how all transgenics should be killed, he's dead, the paper wanted me to write about it, Crazy huh?" Sketchy took off to share the news, leaving Alec and Max to look at each other. Alec brushed past her "Just let it go Max!" he said passing her. Max just watched him go, thinking.  
  
Alec clinched his jaw and walked away, it was for Maxs own good. He was grateful for her being there last night, but she still didn't understand. He cared about her and he cared about Becca, but until he knew what was going on, he didn't want her involved.  
  
That night.  
  
X5-481 walked along the sidewalk, she was headed to the spot were her targets were out passing anti transgenic propaganda. She was walking fast and slowed as her enhanced senses picked up something, she ducked into an ally, crouched down and waited. She stayed there for 25 minutes but nothing happened. She went back out and continued walking. She was dressed in black pant, a black hoodie, and a knit cap on her head, her red hair was pulled up underneath. She reached the corner and found her targets they were passing out pamphlets and yelling about killing tranies. She walked over to them and waited till no one was around. "So" she said, smiling "Are you all talk or would you kill a transgenic" The men were quick to answer, saying they would kill any transgenic. She smiled seductively "What if it looked like me?" she questioned. "Tranies don't look like you," they said smiling lecherously. "Still, shouldn't you check and make sure" she said provocatively pulling on the hoodie zipper. The men glanced at each other deciding to give up their cause for a bit of fun. She gestured them into the alley and when they turned they found her smiling a different kind of smile. "If you take back what you said, I will let you go, I promise." She said evenly watching them. They were to excited to notice the danger, and reaffirmed their prior claims. She walked toward them reaching out, she kissed the first guy deeply reaching her hand behind his neck. His friend was trying to press against her from the side when he heard the snap and saw his friends' body hit the floor. He looked in shock right into the dangerous dark green eyes of the killer, and that was his last move.  
  
She left the alley, upset, moving quickly up the street, she felt like she was going crazy, but why? She needed help, she had to get control, just because her partner was gone was not an excuse for her weakness. She was so caught up in her thoughts she walked right into a solid form. She looked up surprised.  
  
"Alec!" she said still surprised "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was meeting someone" he replied watching her, she didn't notice the odd look in his eye. "Lets go to Crash" he invited, "have some fun, forget the day" he grinned at her, "Maybe meet a single girl, have a threesome" she smiled relieved to be able to be normal for a few hours. He gestured her to start walking and she took a few steps past him smile still on her lips, when suddenly she felt a vice grip on her throat. She struggled against it but that was futile. Alec caught her weight as her body lapsed into unconsciousness. ******************************************************************** She woke up in a strange place; she looked around in fear, bolting up from the floor. In a panic she spun around trying to figure out where she was. There was a metal door, she went to pound on it but stopped. Was this Manticore? Fear gripped her, she felt lightheaded, and she moved to the far corner and crouched down. She wanted to cry but the camera kept her from it, that would be a sign of weakness and she would get in more trouble. She looked around the room, the walls were brick and grey, there was a mat on the floor, a pillow and a blanket. She closed her eyes fear over taking her, and stayed trembling in the corner.  
  
Meanwhile in terminal city Luke turned from the monitor and picked up a phone "Alec, she's awake, and freaking out" "no cool, ok, yeah, no one has a clue. got it" he hung up and turned back to the monitor. He sighed, the poor creature was frightened, but Alec said that she was having some sort of Manticore breakdown, and that no one was to even know she was there, he was getting computer as a return for the favor. Poor thing, he thought as he changed the monitor to view another camera.  
  
Alec showed up 30 minutes later, he handed Luke a bag and smiled thinly, Luke opened it and looked inside, parts he had been looking for, he closed the bag and got to business. "She woke up, freaked out, She has stayed in the corner since, don't worry no one knows she is here, anything else I can do?" He looked at Alec who was watching the monitor closely, he straightened up, "No, but thanks, I am heading down to her. I'll see you in a bit" Luke raised his eyebrows "You want me to keep an eye on you," "No, but thanks" Alec smiled and took off.  
  
Alec paused outside the door, he had no idea what to do, or say. He really could use Max but he didn't want to involve her, she wouldn't understand. He knew what Becca needed, when Biggs rescued her, he kind of completed the cycle, he was Beccas guardian, he helped her survive. That explained so much, the constant communication, the Manticore regimen, Biggs must have cared about her to give practically all his time taking care of her. Alec wanted to help her too, he saw the contradiction, she was still the perfect soldier, he'd seen her kill with ease just a few hours ago, but she was struggling, she needed guidance, something to stand on, he was determined to help her, and not just for Biggs, he felt himself drawn to her. He let out his breath, and put his hand on the door.  
  
He walked in and she didn't get up at first, it took a moment for her to register it was him. She was confused, should she be herself, or be the soldier, she chose the soldier "494?" she questioned hesitantly standing.  
  
Max walking over to talk to Luke when she saw him watching a monitor. There was no sound but her could see someone huddled in the corner of a room, when she was closer she saw it was Rebecca. Luke changed the monitor when he sensed someone was coming. "What's going on?" she asked. There was no answer he just stared at her, knowing he was caught but not going down with out a fight. "Luke" she warned. He stood up "I am not going to tell you anything" he walked away. Max watched him go, then turned the monitor to where it was, She watched Rebecca crouched in the corner she checked the monitors trying to figure out where she was being held. "What the Hell is going on!" she said, turning to Luke. "Look, all I know is that Alec showed up here earlier tonight, he asked for a favor, said that some X5 was having a bad reaction due to Manticore, he said he had to do something, he didn't want anyone to know. That's all I know"  
  
Max stared at the screen, and then took off to find the two. 


	10. Not so Alright Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Alec walked in, watching the girl carefully, when she finally moved it was hesitantly, she took a step forward, and he put his hand out in warning. "Rebecca" he didn't use her nickname, he was serious. She stopped moving, clearly debating something in her mind.  
  
"Is..Is this Manticore?" she half whispered, fear running across her features. Alec felt for her, the question was like a frightened child, he wanted to tell her she was safe, but he knew he had to take everything slowly, he needed to know exactly what was going on with her. "I am asking the questions" he said briskly. He placed two apples on the floor and a small box of juice. "How many civilians have you killed?" he asked, "I know about the two tonight".  
  
A confused look crossed her face, "No, I only killed people who were enemies to Manticore!" her voice held a note of panic in it. "I just was proving I wasn't weak, I'm not a bad soldier!" Her voice calmed and she took a breath, regrouping "I killed three" she said looking at him, pulling her red hair behind her ears, "Manticore would have had them killed, they were liabilities." She sounded strong but her eyes gave her away, she hated what she did, was confused. Alec was silent then asked "Did you do this to please Manticore, to come back" he watched her face. Her expression told the truth, "yes" she said quietly, her eyes glistened with tears and she was sickened by her own response, he could see her pain. He wanted to reach out and consol her but he knew he had to stay distant.  
  
She hated herself, she was weak, and she deserved to be punished. Who wants to go back to Manticore, they had blamed her for things she didn't do, she had always been loyal, but they punished her anyway. She tried to be even more loyal, more perfect, but then had failed. She was a failure. She needed punishment. She deserved to be terminated. She was torn out of her thoughts by the voice of 494. "481" he repeated, voice raised.  
  
Alec could see her thinking, he wanted to help her but that would take time, and he didn't know how much he had. He watched as she gave up; standing there, head low, defeated. He remembered feeling that way; he had to get out of there. "I will be back, we will decide what to do then." He walked out the door, his last look showed her head still down red hair covering her face, and her arms crossed, hugging her self.  
  
Alec walked down the hall, and out the door, lost in thought, as he stepped out of the building, into the night, he was shocked out of his thoughts by the sight of Max, sitting across the way, on the curb. He was tired, he didn't want to fight, but Max obviously knew about Becca, why else would she be there? He walked towards her, to tired to try to avoid her.  
  
Max had been feeling good, she caught Alec red handed, the victory was hers, but she victory was over when she saw his face. This wasn't the cocky Alec, this Alec was tired, and in pain. Max stood up to meet him and when he got close she could see him fighting back tears, trying to look like everything was all right. Without another thought she wrapped her arms around him and held him. After a few seconds she felt his arms circle her waist and his forehead found the place where her neck and shoulder met. "Max" he mumbled, "I don't know what to do, she is so lost" "Its ok" Max said softly "You can help her, and I will be there for you, we will not let Manticore take anyone or anything else from us." He lifted his head, his hazel eyes looking into her brown, "Max, she has killed, three people," he watched her reaction. "Who were they?" she questioned still holding him, "protesters against transgenic" he replied, still watching her. "She hates herself for it" he rushed on holding nothing back, drawing strength from her comfort. "Part of her wants to go back to Manticore, When Biggs was there he gave her just enough Manticore to keep her steady, They trained, lived as a unit of 2, he was Manticore to her, minus the bad parts and a lot more freedom. She didn't sleep well; they shared a bed because she nightmares almost all the time, the fire was right after the break down Manticore puts you though when you 'mess up' so she probably still is having nightmares, I think the lack of sleep plus feeling like the world was spinning out of control is causing her to break mentally. I don't know what to do" he paused "But we can't kill her Max, or give her to White, this isn't her fault, she just got a bad lot, She can be helped. I just don't know how" he stopped as sobs threatened to pour out of him. He rested his head against Max again and just held on. "This could have been me," he whispered so quietly that only Max with her hearing could pick it up. She pulled his even closer.  
  
Max held him, tightly, she understood. Alec related to Rebecca because at one time he was her, a stone cold killer, doing the right thing and getting punished, suffering so much pain you wanted to die. Seeing Alec these last two weeks had really changed her opinion of him, she was beginning to realize her feeling were changing. She wanted to help him, and Rebecca, "Alec" She said softly, moving so she could cup his face in her hands "Tell me what you need, I want to help you, I know this must be hard, bringing up feelings you don't want to feel." She stopped talking and looked at him, he looked so worn out, but his eyes betrayed his gratitude, she smiled and kissed his forehead, then his nose, his cheek, she just wanted to comfort him, make him feel better, she paused then kissed his lips, pressing herself against him. He responded holding her tighter, returning her kisses, desperatly, like he couldn't get enough. She pulled away slightly holding his hands "We can't do this here" she whispered, as his lips went for hers again. "I am sorry," he said quickly, embarrassed, "No" she quickly interjected, "We can do this on the street, is there someplace we can talk, close?" "I set up a room near Rebeccas, in case things went wrong." He said, she stepped off the curb, leading him toward the building, holding his hands in hers, and keeping her eyes locked with his hazel eyes.  
  
They reached the room but he paused looking down the hall where Becca was locked. He looked so lost, she pulled him close, "We will not lose her," she whispered fiercely holding him tight. He looked down at her gratitude in his eyes, she kissed him again, and they went into the room, where she held and kissed him repeatedly and when he allowed himself to respond he realized that everything would be all right. 


	11. Not so Alright Chapter 11

Alec opened the cell, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the emotions on the other side of the door, Unfortunately he was preparing for the wrong thing. Gone was the scared, emotional vulnerable girl, instead he met the eyes of a pure soldier.  
  
"How long you gonna keep me here, Alec?" she asked sarcastically drawing out his name. She was pacing back and forth like a tiger, her green eyes never leaving him. There was no sign of fear on her face, and it looked like she was ready to fight.  
  
"I am not the enemy here" he started, "Oh, My bad, I thought it was you that knocked me out then locked me in here." She replied hotly. "Guess that means I can go" and with that she walked to the door. Alec put out his hand to stop her and yelled to Max "Max, Lock the door" the sound of the bolt falling into place was his reply.  
  
Rebecca moved into fighting stance, and Alec reciprocated, "Becca, I don't want to fight you," he said calmly, "Then let me go" she replied angrily. "You know I can't, we have to work this out, I am your friend here" he told her, trying to diffuse the situation. "Fine" she said, rolling her head from side to side "You want it the hard way, lets go!" and with that she moved in for the attack.  
  
Max watched the fight through the little window. Rebecca was an excellent fighter, and apparently Alec was just as good, every move blocked every hit solid, Alec grabbed Rebecca's leg as it went up, she took advantage of his busy hands to land a solid punch to his face, then she jumped up twisting her leg free and almost kicking Alecs head with the other. Alec blocked the kick and went down meeting Beccas landing feet with his own swiping leg, knocking her down, she bounced back up. Max watched thinking how perfect they were. Manticore knew what it was doing, beautiful, lethal soldiers, doing what they were trained. She winced as Alec hit the wall, thanks to a hard kick to the chest. "ALEC!" 481 shouted "You can't keep me here, let me go, and I will stop kicking your ass!" Alec stood straight up "One, your not kicking my ass, Two, just let Max and I help you, it doesn't have to be this way"  
  
Rebecca looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, but it didn't matter, last night when the shock had worn off she had time to think, and realize this was not Manticore, and that she was being held prisoner, and that made her angry. She was not weak, she didn't need help, and even thought at first those words sounded untrue, she had enough time to make herself believe them. Her existence depended on being strong, she was not born to be taken care of or mothered, and she was not going to spend her life in a cage. Rebecca had decided when Alec returned she was getting out or dying trying, either of which suited her. She knew she had some trouble but she could handle it on her own, or she didn't deserve to live. She looked at Alec then released a series of kicks and punches aimed at him. The fight went on for ten or fifteen more minutes, and then someone got hurt.  
  
It was an accident—Alec was fighting her but not meaning to hurt her when on of his kick connected to her leg, even Max heard the sound of the break. Alec stood still for a second and watch as Becca tried to stand, if she hadn't been already fighting she might have gotten up, but kicks to the ribs had taken a lot of wind from her, plus her body was still healing, and the X5 vs. X5 fight was too soon. He looked helplessly at the door, looking to Max for help, she open the door and entered hesitantly.  
  
It was like the woods, with Ben, the day she killed him. Rebecca struggling to get up, Max was frozen by the similarity. She looked at Alec alarmed to see the horror on his face as he watched his friend. She remembered how she felt when Ben was down, there were Manticore soldiers in the forest, and she remembered the pain she felt when she had to make that choice. She looked at Alec who was on the floor, trying to get her to calm down, and that's when she decided, Manticore stole one sibling, and it would get not more. She knelt down beside Alec.  
  
Alec tried to hold her, she tried to push his away and stand, she even got in one last punch to his face when he knelt close. He remembered Max telling him about Ben, and the woods, he looked at Becca, watching her struggle, then her saw Max reach for her. His eyes widened "Max NO!" he started, she turned to him, "Alec, we have to help her," she said confused. He looked at Becca again, she had stopped fighting, pain taking over her features, not just from her leg, he guessed but from everywhere else. Her eyes were filling with tears, and she grimaced holding her leg. "Just kill me" She said through her teeth, "I failed, I deserve it" fighting back sobs of pain and anguish, she looked to both of them, "I give up" she said "Please help me" with that she gave into her tears and let Max hold her as she cried. "No!" Max said fiercely "We are not going to let anything happened to you, we will find a way to get you through this." She held the sobbing X5 as Alec moved to the other side and leaned over to Max sandwiching the girl in between them. There were tears in everywhere as the three sat there, two of them holding their broken friend.  
  
This time they went to Dr. Carr. He was good about the keeping things quiet. Rebecca had stayed conscience the whole ride over, and the Doctor tried hooked her up to the IV, she looked to Alec and Max in alarm and Max went to her holding her hand and bushing hair off her face. "Its ok, Alec and I are here and we are not going to let anyone hurt you," she said soothingly, she kept holding her as the needle poked into the redheads pale skin. Rebecca's grip eased as the morphine took effect and she drifted off, her head leaning into Max's hand. As Max smiled and watched to X5, a voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"I think most of us hate hospitals," he said quietly, coming up behind Max and wrapping one arm around her waist. "They remind us of getting tested and experimented in, you know, having your leg broken to check how fast it would heal." Max looked at him, and said softly, "I am not going to let anyone hurt you either" Their eyes met and he smiled at her, "Thanks," he said. He nodded toward the unconscious X5 "what are we going to do about her?" he said quietly. She thought about it then said "One of us is going to have to move. She doesn't need a babysitter, but if one of us is there, just our presence then she will feel more secure, and making a routine shouldn't be too hard, she just need someone to show her the way."  
  
Alec looked at her, the idea might work, Biggs hadn't tried to acclimate her he just tried to sooth her, give her security, he could do that, and help her get her own identity, away from Manticore. He looked to Max, "Which of us should move? "he asked, she kissed him and smiled "How about both of us?" her smile grew at the look of surprise on his face. "Max?" he questioned. "What do you mean?" 


	12. Epiloge

Epilogue  
  
The days flew by, quickly turning into weeks. A lot of changes had happened, and things seemed to be getting better, for all of them, except Max who was struggling with the whole Alec/Logan deal. Alec had moved into a new place, located in terminal city, he converted old office space into a livable apartment for four. The old reception area served as a living room, the offices were the bedrooms, the minus was no shower, but there was a shower in the gym that was located pretty close. Joshua had painted everything, happy to be living with Little (though Max stayed in her place at OC she keep stuff at TC too) and Medium fellows and had been getting closer to Rebecca, or Red fellow as he now named her.  
  
Max was trying to balance things out with Logan and Alec, she and the other X5 had gotten so close it becoming a problem with Logan. She had discovered a new side to Alec and that had changes their entire relationship. They were suddenly closer, more than brother and sister but not quite lovers. They spent a lot of time with Joshua and Rebecca, also helping out in Terminal City. Since X5s could move freely they were able to help replenish the much needed supplies. So at night often Alec, Rebecca and Max would go out to get supplies, money and do reconnaissance. They were getting along like family and being with Joshua, Alec and Rebecca, caused her to want to spend less and less time with Logan. Logan was constantly calling her, paging her, wanting to talk, it was stressful, but until she figured out the balance, or at least how she felt, she didn't want to make any decisions. Alec was content, he didn't put pressure on her for anything, he just hung out running his scams, and hanging with Joshua, Rebecca and Mole, and she always knew if she didn't want to sleep alone, his bed was open to her.  
  
Rebecca was doing better, the first week was stressful, not only was she injured but she would get stubborn and cranky. Alec and Max were patient, Alec more so than Max, and even Joshua was helpful, introducing Rebecca to painting, over time she had calmed, she was sleeping better, though sometimes Alec had to wake her from a nightmare (Joshua tried once, but Rebecca mistook him for a nomalie and almost killed him, Alec had to restrain her until she was calm and fully awake) since his room was next door, he could hear her if she moaned or screamed out. She was adjusting better too; she helped Mole out with training the younger Xs and was a good 4th in command. She wasn't Manticore minded anymore, and Alec had helped her not dwell on the place that had caused so much damage. Sometimes after they had gone out hunting for supplies, Alec would stay with her till she fell asleep, and then curl up next to her, providing comfort. Max would find them snuggled together and smile, it didn't bother her because she knew that they were like siblings. All in all Rebecca had become equal to most of her Manticore siblings, still adjusting to their freedom but enjoying it.  
  
Alec had started the Transgenic underground at Jam Pony; he made sure that Normal hooked up his transgenic friends with jobs (and sector passes). Normal was starting to get on the Anti-transgenic bandwagon; it wasn't a huge problem because Normal still favored Alec so the X5 was able to keep an eye on his boss. He wasn't dating a lot, but only due to the fact he was so busy, he still flirted, but he kept his focus. He and Becca had developed a bond over their Manticore experiences. He found that when it came to Becca he was like Max, fiercely protective and loyal. He worried that Manticore brainwashing would snap back in, but he knew that he would now be able to recognize the signs. There had been a stretch of days when Becca had been restless, and had suddenly gotten uptight. Alec and Max had come together to talk to her and Dr. Carr had given them something that would allow her to sleep with no dreams, but it was for emergencies) and they had almost come to blows, luckily Alec was able to reason with her and they had twinked the routine, making workouts longer. They realized it was the time between her laying down and going to sleep that her mind started ticking. Max is the one who decided a good workout would wear her out. Max had come up with a lot of good ideas. He marveled at the relationship between Max and him. It was like nothing he had had before, they had shared then bed a several times since the night he'd kidnapped Becca, and they had never progressed past kissing and holding each other. He was content, he knew that eventually Max would settle and he kind of knew it would be with him. He enjoyed helping put TC together, the people respected him and he was made to lead, it felt right.  
  
None of them knew that in a week all of their lives would change, as the Jam Pony hostage situation would occur. For now everything was good and they enjoyed their well deserved peace.  
  
I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I wish I could have given you an even better ending buy my muse left me of a stretch. I hope to start a new story soon, Thanks and keep Dark Angel alive- Jaded 


End file.
